


Don't I Know You?

by TheCityLightShow



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: “Yes, you know me Tony,” Rhodey told him with a grin. 
“Are you sure? I'd remember you.” He paused, cocking his head to one side and an honest-to-god blush crept across his cheeks. “You're really handsome.” Tony muttered, and yep, that was Natasha shoving both Clint and Bucky out of the door before their laughter made Tony notice them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EuterpesChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/gifts).



> Trying to write on a regular basis mainly involves euterpeschild giving me prompts and then racing me to get them done. 
> 
> The prompt for this one was Iron Husbands *Slurring* "Didn't we already meet somewhere before?"

“Didn't we already meet somewhere before?”

Tony's words were slurring into one another, but through ease of practice Rhodey understood him perfectly.

They were in the med-bay of the Avengers facility, a call-out having ended with Tony being thrown through his 25th building with a “fucking hell that smarts” and a leg that needed an operation to reset the bone. Clint sniggered in the corner of the room, and he was silenced by Natasha's hand colliding sharply with the back of his head.

“Yes, you know me Tony,” Rhodey told him with a grin; there would never be anything cuter than Tony high on morphine, even if Rhodey hated that it was necessary. Tony frowned adorably, pushing himself up in the hospital bed – god, Tony was going to moan so bad about the hospital gown.

“Are you sure? I'd remember you.” He paused, cocking his head to one side and an honest-to-god _blush_ crept across his cheeks. “You're really handsome.” Tony muttered, and yep, that was Natasha shoving both Clint _and_ Bucky out of the door before their laughter made Tony notice them. Rhodey grinned and sat down next to Tony's legs on the bed, mindful of the cast.

“That'd be one of the reasons you married me, yes.” Rhodey replied patiently, and Steve clapped a hand to Rhodey's shoulder with a shit-eating grin before excusing himself. Tony's jaw had dropped, his face an utter picture of shock.

“ _You_ , married _me_?!” It came out as a squeak, and Rhodey held up his left hand to show off the golden band nestled there. Tony reached out to grab it, and Rhodey let himself be tugged over with a grin as Tony examined the ring – new, so new, barely a year old and hand made by the man staring at it now – and mouthed the words **Iron Husbands** engraved there, because Tony thought he was hilarious. Tony frowned again. “Why would you marry me though?”

“Because I love you, dumb-ass.” Rhodey told him softly, extracting his hand from Tony's without force, and gently turned Tony's left hand over.

The wonder on Tony's face as he saw his own wedding ring for the first time was heartbreakingly child-like. His face split into a wide, gummy grin then that Rhodey was proud to say very few people had seen – even the Avengers had only been graced with it once, at the surprise party they'd thrown last year for Tony's birthday. “I'm married...” Tony whispered, smiling to himself.

Rhodey just smiled softly back, and the morphine took Tony's consciousness again, but that was fine. Rhodey moved to sit in the chair beside the bed, took Tony's hand in his own, and began to scroll through the news on Tony's StarkPad.

 

It was worth it when Tony sat bolt upright two hours later with a rushed “youarethefuckingworstRhodesIsweartofuckinggod!” and Rhodey nearly fell off the chair laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me a prompt, send me an ask at my **[tumblr](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/)** , and I'll get to it soon!


End file.
